The Confusion
by That-Gex-Dude
Summary: A family related to the Wattersons arrive to Elmore due to their kid's foolishness. The new kid's then cause some ruckus in school but then they spot the Wattersons. Unknown to the parents, the kids began to fall for each other...
1. New Day, New Place, New Folks

The Confusion

_A.N. - Hi, this is my better version of the first fanfic I wrote here. I felt there were some gaps in my story, so I just wanted to hide from you guys until I was happy with my plans. Also decided to tone down some of the stuff :p. Anyways, sorry for much delay but I will not be updating WTDWYAD for a while, so in advance, apologies if you were a die hard WTDWYAD fan. Anyways, RRE!_

_Disclaimer - The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network, not me. I only own my OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – New Day, New Place, New Folks<strong>

Overlooking a hill, a half destroyed sign swung back and forth from the only rusty nail supporting it. A massive explosion then vaporized the set completely, as fire began to rage down the streets of the city that the sign once marked. As we go deeper in the city, a family of 5 stares in shock, as the father of the group began to pack things with great speed. The mother pushed the kids inside their car, who was having difficulty due to the kids just standing there in shock and awe. The eldest girl was wearing a massive grin that spelt evil. The second eldest girl simply stared with massive eyes that almost covered her mouth. The youngest boy was frowning with folded arms, his pupils fixed on the eldest child of the family. The eldest girl noticed her little brother looking sternly at her, but she gave him a shrug with the still fixed grin.

"Hey, it's b-e-a-utiful right?" she chuckled nervously. The boy slammed his head hard, causing his glasses to fall down.

"No." he said sternly while he picked up the accessory on the ground. Just then the manhole cover flew off its position, as sewage water, countless number of cotton balls, a large gumball and rolls of TP flew off. The two youngest members of the family began to feel the urge to puke, as the middle girl ran back into what remains of their home. As she came back, she slapped her sister's face hard.

"Darn it, I think we flew off the handle in this one!" she yelled with authority.

"Yeah…I think we did…" replied the elder girl with the same grin while she rubbed her cheeks as she stared at a mushroom cloud in the distance.

"Now I have to look for another boyfriend again! And this is the fifth time!"

"Haha, sorry!"

"What do you mean sorry?" The other sister gave a shrug followed by her younger sister's slap. Looking in anger, the mother pulled up her sleeves and all of a sudden began to do push ups, making the kid's stare at her awkwardly.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked the boy who cleaned his glasses. The mother looked back at them with angry eyes.

"Get in the damn car!" The mother then shoved them in the car with so much force, that they hit the car insides, waking them up a bit. The father then got in with the rest of his family, as he drove with great speed. The car passed through a sky of confused airplanes, a sea of fire, a rain of debris and people screaming in pure fear. Once the family was well away from their hometown, the father of the family looked back in anger.

"This is getting irritating." he stabbed with anger. "You kids just can't destroy every damn place we live in!"

"But you're rich!" said the eldest child with her grin. Her look-a-like dad rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to the road.

"Fine, I am, but what difference does that make?"

"You're not that strict!" The father only rolled his hands as he relaxed his face. The mother then looked back with arms crossed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"So, who started it?" she said with a raised eyebrow. The girls then looked at each other as they quickly pointed to their brother.

"IT WAS HIM!" they shouted in unison. Their little brother gave out a sigh and opened up a book with his angry eyes. The mother looked at her son with concern as she focused her anger on her daughters again.

"Yeah sure." said the mother and the boy simultaneously. The two girls gave out a sigh as they gave out nods.

"Fine, you guys win…" The look-a-like boy and mother exchanged winks as they gave quick hidden giggles.

_BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP!_

The slightly old-fashioned alarm-clock rang dynamically, wanting some form of life to turn it off with pure desperation. The being to turn it off quickly was a blue female, mother cat. Without delay, she quickly got up and changed her sleeping-dress to her usual daily outfit. Today was a day off from her job at the factory, but the business of her morning schedule was the same; Tidy up the house, mop the floorings, throw away the trash, clean the laundry and finally make breakfast for her family. It was tiring but it's what the cat enjoyed doing. She was addicted to work and that was a common problem that she was pointed out for. Before anything, she sat back at the edge of her bed to get some time to fully wake up. Until the phone rang, which almost made her jump.

*"Hello?"

*"Ni-Nicole? Lil sis! Hi! How-how's it go-going?"

*"Marky? Hey! What's wrong, you sound so flabbergasted!"

Nicole's Brother, Marky Thompson, was a feline like her, but he was a cheetah instead of a normal household cat. However, his personality didn't exactly make up an intimidating cheetah. He's always nervous, always paranoid and always one step behind. Sometimes, he would even get scared of his own family, much like Nicole's husband, Richard, but slightly well… worse.

*"Well, uh, yeah, my daughters did it again. I think you already know about what they did back..."

Nicole sighed in disappointment. Only a few months ago, Marky's two daughters had caused some serious ruckus in their hometown of Angelsville. The school blew up due to a failed experiment by the dangerous duo, the sewer systems clogged up by a ridiculous amount of TP, the airport suddenly had aircraft coming out of nowhere, and...well let's just say nothing good happened there. Nicole wondered if something even worse happened just recently there again, which is why her brother had called. Breaking up the horrifying thought, Nicole shook her head and continued on.

*"So why did you call me Marky?"

*"Well sis, I just want to give you a heads up. Since Angelsville here is…well…gone, I've been exiled to move away. The only other place I'd go to, big enough to at least to take a year for my kids to destroy it, is there in Elmore."

*"O-okay…"

*"Oh by the way, do your kids know mine?"

*"I don't think so. They only know you and Anna.

*"Right."

*"Maybe you want to come over and visit us sometime when you get here?"

*"Probably another time. We're busy moving things. And busy TRYING TO AT LEAST PUT SOME SENSE IN THEM."

*"I understand. Get some rest. I'll see you soon."

*"Thanks. I'll need it. I'LL REALLY, REALLY need it!"

She carefully put the phone down and got up from the bed. Richard woke up from the conversation and looked at his wife with drowsy eyes. Nicole sat next to him as she placed her gentle hands on the giant's shoulder.

"Who was on the - phone?" yawned the giant rabbit as he scratched his ears. Nicole didn't want to say the truth just now, as Richard was afraid of his own sister, who happens to be Marky's wife. Richard just had a really bad childhood with her and Nicole was afraid to make her husband have a panic attack from it. She darted her eyes around the room, trying to look for an appropriate lie to tell her husband.

"Well, the President of China wants to congratulate you for… for uh…umm..for-"

"For eating all the alien boogers from the planet Joo-Joo with laser-bombs in their tails and when they eat it sounds like a chainsaw ripping through cement?" interrupted Richard. Nicole was completely dumbfounded by the words that her husband had just said. She shook her head vigorously, trying to stop her brain to try to make sense of it all.

"Uhh… Y-Y-Yeah! Good job honey! I'm so proud of you!" Nicole agreed with confusion, Nicole slowly nodded her head and patted her husband. The rabbit gave a massive grin as he yawned again.

"Ah! A Hero's job is never done! Well, time to get some more sleep, never know when aliens come back for more!" The rabbit went back to his slumber as she giggled at him and kissed him on the forehead before getting up and doing what she had to do. As she walked out to the living room she sat on the couch, slumped and putting a hand on her head.

"This is going to be a LONG month" she said to herself, before getting up again.

_Meanwhile, on the highway to Elmore…_

A car sped up to its maximum. A group of butterflies slammed hard on the windshield, startling the driver. He quickly turned on the wipers; as the goop slid off, making one of the girls almost puke. The tires slammed hard on the tarmac that the road behind them left a mark of their raging tires. The trees on the sides of the road were bent over by the force of the car. The sun frowned at the sight of the car. Unknown to the driver, a donut cop was behind a billboard. The cop inside the car immediately dropped his coffee, screaming in pain as the hot contents made his body soggy.

"DAD! SPEED IT UP! GO ,GO ,GO! I'M SO BORED I WANT TO BREAK THIS CAR!" screamed a little girl, who looked just like her father. The girl was very energetic and she constantly banged the windows and then jumped on the leather seats. Her little sister then jumped up and down with her as both the girls gave out squeals of glee. Her father clenched his teeth, scared from his daughter's statement.

"Alright, alright! Just don't kill us all right now!" he screamed back. The middle girl slammed her head on the back of the driver's seat, rattling the father of the family.

"DAD, C'MON, I WANNA MEET ALL THE BOYS THERE! WHOO! SO EXCITING!" shouted another girl, who did not look like anyone in the family. She did not have any of the looks from either her dad or her mom, yet she shared some of the personalities from her apparent parents. The youngest kid simply sat there attempting to read a book with his headphones on, but couldn't due so due to the loudness of his girl siblings. He then slammed the book on the car floor as he waved his arms in the air, jumping on the seats like his sisters.

"DAD! ARE WE THERE YET? I WANNA READ IN PEACE!" yelled a young boy, who shared the looks of his mother. He was so damn irritated that he began to scream louder than everyone else. The yells and shouts and cries were heard from outside the car they were in, as they speeded up the highway. The parents of the frantic children had a LONG and EXHAUSTING journey ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>A.N. - Small changes, but it made a piece of chocolate turn to edible gold :p (wtf does that mean?) Anyways, the next few chapters will have some decent changes. Anyways, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Gonna split my longest chapter and fix it up a bit. <em>


	2. Kids Will Be Tyrants

The Confusion

_A.N. Hey all, the new chapter is here! Just wanna say, I'll update again if I get at least a minimum of 3 reviews per chapter. Member or visitor, I don't really care :). _

_Disclaimer - I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball nor do I own the characters. I only own my OC's, because if I did, I would be at the CN offices and making an official episode of TAWOG with my OC's!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Kids Will Be Tyrants<strong>

"3…2…1…GO BUDDY GO!" Screamed Gumball, a young blue cat, bearing a striking resemblance to his mother, Nicole Watterson. He screamed loud and clear to his adopted fishy brother, Darwin, who had just begun to eat a bowl full of chili, drenched in chili sauce and chili powder. As their 'usual' and 'daily' 'routine' goes, they should be interrupted by their younger sibling, a rabbit named Anais.

"Guys, not this again!" groaned the rabbit annoyingly. "You guys did this last week and we had to end up having Darwin to go to the hospital and literally get his tongue patched up!" interrupted the bunny. Gumball only laughed at his sister's explanation.

"Ha-ha-ha! That was a long time ago Anais, it even felt like last week…"

"Ugh… That WAS last week Gumball!"

"Seriously, do you really have to act so smart on us?"

"The least bit I'm trying to do is help!"

"Help on what?"

"Help you guys to not end up 6-feet under! The things you do nowadays are scientifically proven to mess with your brain!"

While the two siblings argued intensely, they did not notice that Darwin had finished the bowl of chili… but now his mouth was on fire! LITERALLY. Due to this, he couldn't speak clearly, and he desperately needed help bad.

"MMM MMUUTHHH! FFFPPHIII! AAAAAAAAAA! AIAI NEEEE WAAAAHEERRR!" cried Darwin in pure pain and agony, flapping his flippers around crazily. He didn't see that his other siblings were busy arguing.

"Anais, I am fed up of you, trying to get us to look dumb! Why can't you just do your stuff and leave us do our business?" said Gumball irritatingly, while pointing his finger to his sister to look intimidating, or so he thinks.

"One, you guys are already DUMB. Two, I already finished doing my school stuff yesterday. Three, If I left you guys alone for one more nanosecond, you two would end up at the ER of the hospital, getting your brains put back together!" she argued back with sting. She suddenly began sniffing vigorously, and her eyes began to water up. Gumball laughed at her, thinking that she was crying, when in fact, she detected fire.

"What's wrong Anais, did your heart break from your _– scaaary-_ big brother?" he sneered whilst tugging on Anais' cheek. The girl slapped his hand off and pointed towards a burning-to-death fish on the ground, gasping for dear life. Gumball looked in horror and panicked.

"Da-Darwin? Oh no! Uh...uh, I'LL SAVE YOU!" he said unassuringly as he ran towards the kitchen. Anais rolled her eyes and swiftly grabbed the carton of milk on the table and threw its contents accurately in Darwin's mouth, instantly destroying the fire. Without a second, Darwin transformed back into his giddy state.

"Thanks Anais!" he chirped, hugging his sister. He released the little girl and looked back at Gumball, who was holding 2 jars of mayonnaise.

"Uh…You're saved! WOO!" He said, dropping the plastic jars down, a big nervous grin on his face. He hugged his brother but was quickly pushed away. The fish came up to him and gave him a fish-smack right on his cheeks, causing his whiskers to go out of its straight lines.

"Gumball, I'm never doing that again!" He screamed furiously.

"What…why? What's wrong? You make this seem like it just happened last week!" Gumball groaned, still hurt from the slap.

"Ugh… Gumball, that DID HAPPEN last week and I nearly DIED! I was at the hospital! You promised me to put out any fires, but you DIDN'T!" All Gumball did was say 'sorry' and give a shrug. The three kids kept staring at each other for a long awkward minute, until their mom reminded them that the only untiring transport to school has arrived.

"Gumball! Darwin! Anais! The bus is here!" Said their mother loudly. Without hesitation, the trio grabbed their stuff and headed out, each of them getting a kiss from their caring mom. As Nicole watched the three leave, she quickly slapped her forehead, forgetting something.

"Aw, damn it!" She said to herself. "I forgot to tell them about…uhh…. I'll just tell them when they get back…"

"Tell them what?"

She looked around to see Richard, wearing a cape, leaning on … well… on nothing. Without a split second, he fell down, causing the family picture to fall down. Nicole quickly darted her eyes somewhere until she got another white lie coming.

"Uhh, tell them that…that…you…are-are-going-to -to- pa-planet-" she stuttered, desperately looking for another word to connect with the last one.

"-Going to planet WOO-WOO-WOO and destroy a nuclear monkey with my cotton tail?"

"Yes! That!"

_**AT ELMORE HIGH CORRIDORS**_

Just a few more minutes before the classes start, the three Wattersons began looking for their lockers. Anais waved goodbye to them, going her separate way, while Gumball and Darwin were left to shuffle around their metallic containers. Just as they began to pack things together, they heard what seem to be metallic gears shifting. They realized who it was.

"My biological sensors detect a new set of beings! I must investigate!" toned the robot named Bobert monotonically, as he ran past the Wattersons.

"Must be some bugs in the school…" guessed Darwin.

"New kids? Who?" a balloon said, floating past the duo. The two simply ignored this comment.

"New kids? Time for their treatment!" said another student, sporting what seems to be a large hat with horns.

"I HATE new kids! THIS IS GONNA BE EASY!" roared a massive and terrifying dinosaur. She ran at full speed, almost knocking down the cat and fish. A bit annoyed and desperate, Gumball dusted off his shoulder and put his hands on his waist.

"Okay, what's this all about?" asked Gumball to Darwin.

"I don't know, but seems we got a few new people." guessed Darwin as he pointed where the kids ran off to. As he looked back at the general direction the hectic students went, he saw them crowded all over one specific spot.

"Look, there they are!" The two jogged off to the area, trying hard to push others away, trying to get a view of who the children were for themselves. Before they even caught a glimpse of them, a loud roar emitted from the center of the swarm.

"**GET OFF OF US!"**

The mob was easily thrown back, including the massive T-Rex, shaking the school premises. As dust and rubble cleared off, everyone could now see the new students. There were three. One of them, the eldest, was a cheetah, on guard and in a pose that could have anyone take 10 steps back. She wore a dark blue bow that rested on her left ear which was the only ear that had a black dot. She had 3 eye lashes striking out her eyes. Each cheek had 2 whiskers. She wore a light blue office-styled shirt that was accompanied by a red tie. The cheetah wore a black and white watch on her left wrist. She also wore a green skirt with dark green diamonds in a pattern. Another one of them was a girl as well. She was a blue-grey shark with limbs. On each of her flippers, there was a green band. She also wore deep purple shoes with 2 white circles down each of the shoes. On her face were two pink circles, one on each cheek and her eyes had a large triangular eyelash that jutted out each eye. The youngest one was boy, a hare, on the ground and a little shaken by his sister's rampage. He wore medium sized black framed glasses. He wore a cyan shirt with dark blue collar and wrists. He wore really baggy green jeans with two pockets on each leg. The cheetah came forward and cracked her knuckles.

"If you do that… _AGAIN_, GOD KNOWS WHAT I'LL END UP DOING TO YOU ALL!" She roared furiously. The cheetah's apparent sister came up close to her, and rushed her eyes towards the fallen crowd, tapping her apparent chin.

"Pshhh, amateurs like you! Think you can mess with new kids like us? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" said the Shark, taking a step forward. The hare took off his glasses and cleaned them up, put them back on and crossed his arms just like his shark sibling, before advancing nearer to the Elmorians.

"You are messing with the WRONG kids of the WRONG family. Seriously, my intellect tells me that you shouldn't really be dealing with us." The hare explained. The crowd remained in their place, but then, one of them came forward.

"Hahaha, you are just a weak pathetic nerd! Protected by some pair of wusses, ha!" laughed Jamie, the horned female who advanced towards the trio. Little did she know that the next few seconds might be her worst.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT US?" Screamed the feline, pulling up a sleeve. She was about to jump on Jamie, until the hare grabbed her arm.

"Let me do this. Teach some respect." The boy whispered. His big sister let out some air out her nostrils and gave a nod and took a step back, still having her eyes fixed at the horned buffalo. The hare came up to Jamie, not the slight bit intimidated. Jamie looked at him, scratched her head and giggling. Before she could speak, the boy took out a hand. "Unless you want to get vaporized by my sisters-"he chuckled softly, "I want you to shake my hand as a… sign of friendship." He raised a brow, causing the horned girl to think for a while. She looked back at her friends, who were now at least 3 meters away, and shrugged. She took out her hand, and the two shook. For only a seconds worth. The boy began applying pressure on Jamie, causing her to yelp.

"OW! Let go of me! OW!" she shrieked in agony.

"Hmmm, let me think. First off, you wanted to hurt us all by crowding together." The hare gave a harder pressure. Jamie gasped.

"Second, you called us names." He applied even more. Jamie was now panicking and flopping her other arm.

"L-let me g-g-go p-please!" she pleaded. The hare simply ignored her.

"Third, hmm… I don't know, I just think you are a meanie and as my sisters say, better to disarm a would-be bully…" without a moment gone by, he flipped and threw Jamie to the ground, astonishing everyone. Jamie was now crying hard, in pain physically and mentally. The balloon named Alan was stumped by this moment, but woke up in reality and tried to back the hare away.

"You just hit a girl! What are you thinki-"

"And?" cutted in the hare with inflicting tingle. Alan could do nothing but float to the back of the mob. The two other siblings of the hare cheered on, impressed by their 5-year old brother's actions.

"WOO! Way to go bro!" cheered the shark.

"You never fail to impress us!" applauded the cheetah. Their little hare brother simply bowed to them, and looked back at the remaining swarm. He looked back at his sisters, and the two girls responded with nods, both of them crossing their arms. The boy faced the now frightened group of Elmore children and coughed, whilst cleaning his glasses.

"Now, before school officially starts, I just want to tell you who we are. We are the Thompsons. My name is Frank Joseph Thompson." The shark jumped in, excited to introduce her own giddy but dangerous self.

"Hi, I'm Sharza Bex Orville-Thompson! Got it?" Next, the eldest came on, and she was not as cheery as the two, pushing them away to the side.

"I am Cheena Melissa Thompson. Now listen up. We may be new here, but you have to understand one thing and ONE thing only. We _will_ own this damn school, then this damn district or area, then the WHOLE DAMN CITY. Remember it, and remember it clearly! And unless you want to die, I think you should give us some space." With that, the Thompson trio walked off, with every kid pushed to the side. Everyone could not do anything but tremble with fear. After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang, causing everyone to wake up and go to class. Gumball and Darwin looked at each other and yelled something that even the whole school would now consider taboo.

"THEY'RE HOT!" both the duo said slowly. Everyone just looked at them with pure shock. Other children either hid in the bathrooms, lockers or classrooms.

"What?" shrieked Penny the horned peanut as she hid behind a locker door. Masami the cloud hovered above her, only to be pulled down by Penny. "This is going to be bad Masami, don't do that!"

"You idiots! You wieners! You-you POOPHEADS!" yelled Banana Joe before hiding inside a locker.

"Fools, don't say that!" said Tobias angrily, putting a hands on Gumball's and Darwin's mouths. "Why did you say that? They could kill you with a finger! And I mean '_the finger'_!"

"You mortals don't know anything that's going on?" added Carrie the ghost. Today was not a day that Carrie was herself. Instead of being calm and feeling dead all day long, she suddenly became more on guard, and she is, rarely, afraid. "Those new kids could be the end of us!" Then Tina, the school's_** former **_scariest student stomped to the two Wattersons.

"Listen you two and listen clearly!" Gumball looked at Darwin, who just gulped. "If I am scared of them, you should be scared too." Without warning, the sounds of footsteps came. It became louder, and louder. Tobias, Tina and Carrie quickly hid, and so did the rest of the Elmorians. The footsteps grew up in volume. Gumball prodded Darwin, who had only now realized the consequence. His smile had turned upside down. Literally. "They probably heard us, now they WANT us! Nothing comes between a girl and the ol' Gumb-a-doo…" he continued boastfully, raising a brow. The footsteps were ear shattering, and now the two Thompson girls were in view.

"Gumball, this isn't good!" quivered Darwin in sheer terror. Gumball just stood calmly and even took a step ahead. Darwin was clinching on the wall behind. Soon the girls were right there in front of them. The cheetah stepped forward and pointed a finger. Little did the Watterson boys know is that they would probably make one of the dumbest decisions of their life. The cheetah looked at Gumball with pure anger in her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" screeched the wild feline with power.

Gumball, very lately, finally realized what he did, and he gulped. Sweat began dripping from his forehead.

"Maybe I was being a little too cocky huh?" he whispered in fear to his brother who responded with a shaky nod. He wanted out. But it was too late.

"Well? TALK!"

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – Added more detail of the appearances of my OC's, coz I liked them a lot :D, anyways, I changed Sharza Bethany to Sharza Bex, just coz it sounds more appropriate to her :p. So, please, read, review and enjoy through it all!<em>


	3. Smart, Wealthy and Dangerous

The Confusion

_A.N. – Quick updating, just coz I didn't really want to put too much changes here._

_Disclaimer – If I did own The Amazing World Of Gumball, I'd invite everyone to my condo in Mars, which I don't have and don't own, so I own nothing but my OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 –Smart, Wealthy and Dangerous<strong>

"Well? What!" requested Cheena impatiently. It felt like a time without end. Gumball clinched the wall like his adopted brother, while the female feline stared down on him. "I don't have all day!" Gumball simply looked at her with fright, it's either he's gonna stay in this predicament for a _long_ time, or he's gonna have to face the consequences and just let the female batter him to death. The cheetah's face became more ogre like as Gumball wasted each second. He had to say it. There was no other option left.

"I-I-I-I ju-just wa-wan-na-na sa-say th-that-"before he could finish his stuttering sentence, the bell rang another time, a second reminder that class sessions have begun. Cheena sighed in disappointment and punched the wall, cracking it. She stared at the blue cat and put a hand on his neck, choking him.

"I don't have time for you. I'd rather get my brain to learn something odd than to let it rot by some regular wiener like you. Goodbye." With that, she let Gumball out of her choking hold, walking away to a classroom. Gumball and Darwin let out their held breaths and dropped to the floor. Gumball wiped a sweat as he relaxed a bit.

"Well Darwin, a true sign that they are indeed, attracted to us." He said absurdly. He waited for 10 seconds, until he noticed that Darwin didn't say anything. "Darwin?" The only response he got was a muffled tone. "Ah Darwin, I know. You must be so content right now. Ain't it beautiful?"

"I… Can't… Breathe…" said Darwin weakly. As Gumball scooted closer to him, he noticed a distinct shoe mark on Darwin's head. He realized that the female shark had kicked him while Gumball was being threatened by the Cheetah. He chuckled and nudged Darwin.

"Cool! That's a sign she likes you!" Before anything, the fish smacked him again, this time the whiskers fell off. "You're gonna have to pay for that."

"Gumball, I swear, I'm getting tired of you acting like that." Darwin coughed. The two finally got up and got to their class. However, the long day wasn't over yet. Oh it wasn't.

_**At Miss Simian's Classroom**_

Everyone got their seats while their old and rusty primate teacher began writing some stuff on the blackboard. While she was doing this, the class couldn't to anything but to gossip about the past events.

"Man, they are scary…"

"I know…"

"I'm scared!"

"THIS is going to be a LONG day…"

While the class shared their thoughts, the two Wattersons arrived and took their seat. Without a jiffy of just sitting down in silence, one of their classmates, a colorful rich dude named Tobias, tugged on Gumball's shoulder.

"Hey Gumball, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, they're cool with us. Darwin even managed to get something from that shark chick."

"Really?" he snickered. He turned around to the fish and began to screw with him "Ohh, Darwin got kissed, by a girl this time?" Gumball and Darwin looked at each other, confused by what he said. Of course everyone except the Wattersons knew about the kiss at Molly's tree house.

"Uhm, yeah! I think her kiss was painful, because of… her teeth! Yeah!"

"That sounds hot…" Tobias said to himself. Right now, his main concern was the scary feline girl. In his mind, he could only imagine the carnivorous schoolgirl just kissing him…

_**In Tobias' dream…**_

_A couple was sitting peacefully together near a dying sunset. The girl rested her head on to the boy's shoulder._

"_Oh Tobias…I love you..."_

"_I love you too Sharza…"_

_The couple began to hold hands and snug up on each others' bodies. Sharing warmth. The shark's pink cheeks grew pinker as time went on. She nudged her head on Tobias' arm and whispered in his ear_

"_Let's kiss?"_

_Tobias knew it was time. _

"_Sure."_

_The couple faced each other, closed their eyes, and moved their heads forwards… then their lips had -_

"**CLASS!"**

Tobias knew that a screechy monkey voice had just interrupted the dream. He pounded his knee angrily and got back to reality. Miss Simian looked to the open door, giving a gesture to whoever was concealed from the children.

"Alright class! Before we start, I want to introduce you all to your new classmates!" said the monkey with eerie happiness. Everyone gulped down hard. They already, VERY WELL, know who was to be introduced. "I would like you all to give a greeting to Cheena and Sharza Thompson!" The two very recognizable faces appeared and looked at the crowd. They too knew the faces in the class. No one spoke or clapped or said hellos. It was just silence. That is until Cheena decided to tell them off.

"Is this how you treat a bunch of new kids?" asked Cheena with an over-dramatized pouty accent. She looked around, still no response.

"This is sad." said Sharza angrily. A minute had passed still no friendly remarks. Cheena was now really fricken' pissed. She then pounded Miss Simian's desk, causing the whole thing to collapse. As anticipated, Miss Simian got pretty pissed off. Pretty.

"Why you little!" she yelled dynamically. "I know you're new, but that doesn't mean you can just break my equipment! These are expensive! You will either pay for this or spend detention! DO YOU HEAR ME?" The cheetah simply turned her head towards her with an over-familiar rage face. The students in the class were shaken up. Ready to take cover.

"I don't think those are options, Missy stinky-bomb." Cheena responded calmly. The whole class was stunned. Did this new girl really mock a teacher right in front of her face? This was crazy. But the madness wasn't done yet. Miss Simian grabbed a meter ruler and smacked Cheena on her face.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD RESPECT TEACHERS! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" she roared immensely. Cheena simply rubbed off the area where she was hit. She pulled up her sleeves, and removed her red tie. She began cracking her knuckles. Just as she was ready, her sister, Sharza made herself comfortable and sat in an empty seat, next to Carrie and Banana Joe. They flinched as she nudged both of them.

"Hey guys, watch this, this is gonna be great!" she chipped with excitement. "My sister can be a real ogre sometimes. 'Coz you know, she likes things _her_ way." Tobias, who was in front of the shark, didn't notice his new crush, as Tobias was too focused on the scene in the front of the class. Cheena stood on the teacher's chair and pointed her finger at the less fortunate primate.

"**I'm sick and tired of teachers trying to act all tough at students! This is a school not some damn military barracks! UNDERSTAND ME? YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE STUDENTS, YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL! YOU JUST TEACH THINGS! AND DON'T YOU EVER YELL OVER ME, DON'T EVER HIT ME AND DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME! GOT IT?"** The whole class fell off their chairs, except for all the floating students like Carrie, Masami and Alan, who were just thrown back to the wall, but of course Carrie disappeared through the wall into the next room. As for Miss Simian, her hair had been slicked back forcefully. After a moment, she fainted. Cheena rolled her eyes and took some deep breaths before gaining back her sanity. Now that the teacher was out, there was one thing to do, and it was what she always did when a teacher wasn't present at her school back at Mossberg.

"Okay. I guess I'll teach." She looked at the papers and looked on the blackboard. She was disappointed. "Seriously? This Monkey is teaching you all how to use grammar? We had to study 100 poems about war for homework!"

"Study 100 poems about war for homework!"!" The students simply repeated what she had said, except Sharza, who had gone up and joined her extreme sister.

"Yup. We learned those in our sleep!" explained the shark. The cheetah wrote some stuff on the black board, and began the session that the students would never expect to have planned to be in.

"Now listen up! This is how things are gonna be! I'll give you all different poems, and I want you to FULLY analyze and annotate and-

_**Break Time, after what felt like an eternity**_

The bell rang loudly as children began leaving classes. In particular, the children who were inside Miss Simian's class all had their heads blown up. Literally. The only ones who seemed to be okay in the ordeal were Gumball, Darwin, Tobias and Banana Joe.

"Wow! They sure teach well!" said Gumball while smoke flew up his burnt head.

"I know! I've never learned so much in my life!" replied Darwin who's head was slightly on fire, yet he ignored it. The two other guys simply shrugged and followed the path to the nurse's office to get some sort of medication for extreme migraines. Everyone walked over to the canteen to eat and chat. Gumball and Darwin weren't feeling too hungry, so they just got a sandwich. As they sat down, they were joined by their little sister Anais.

"Hey Anais!" greeted Gumball. Anais simply looked at him with a, very oddly, love-struck-like face. Gumball looked closely as he talked back. "Anais, are you okay?"

"I am Gumball… we had a new kid in class… he's so dreamy…" she sighed happily. Darwin got close to his sister and whispered in her ear.

"Is his name Frank?" he asked. Anais just hummed and giggled a bit, while Gumball and Darwin looked at her awkwardly. As they stared at her, they noticed a complete silence in the mess hall. They knew they had arrived.

"First day of school, and the canteen smells like gym socks." said the hare known as Frank. The shark, Sharza came up to him and gave him a handkerchief.

"I got what you mean bro, the food must be awful. Cover your nose, you might get poisoned!" added his shark sister. Their older sister Cheena simply sniffed and walked to the bar where the food was served. She stared at the food for a while and made her order. Rocky, the janitor and canteen boy was a little afraid after hearing and seeing them earlier in the morning where they had introduced themselves.

"Y-ye-yes?" he stuttered.

"Mac & Cheese. Please." The two siblings shrugged as they too made their pick.

"I'll take those fries." said Sharza.

"I'll have that tuna sandwich." said Frank.

The tree got their order and made their way to an empty area; they sat and ate their food. But they quickly spat them out. Pasta, potato and flakes of tuna flew out the group as they gagged in disgust.

"My mouth!" shrieked Frank.

"YUCK!" screamed Sharza.

"Oh my aaarghh!" yelled Cheena.

The trio picked their trays up with what remains inside them and threw it at the screen where the food and Rocky was behind. He was very afraid now.

"WHO COOKED THIS?" Sharza roared. Rocky simply pointed his thumb behind, as the trio walked into the kitchen. Rocky quickly ran out of the area and out the mess hall. A few students did the same, but most of them stopped eating and just watched. Then all they heard were metal pots crashing, plates breaking, glass shattering and just a chaos of noise in the kitchen area. After about 2 minutes, the trio walked out and sat back at their area with what either looks like blood stains or ketchup splatter. The children in the mess hall would like to believe it was blood. The hare then spoke to his biggest sister after a moment of silence.

"Plan B?" Cheena responded with a nod. Sharza then took out a large briefcase, and when she opened it, the smell of a 5 star-restaurant emitted out of it. The students began to drool and wondered what was in there. Frank took the briefcase and stood up, acting like a waiter.

"For my dear sister Cheena, I have a lemon-marinated buffalo steak barbeque with hickory sauce and steamed potatoes." He served the dish to the cheetah, who immediately drooled.

"Finally! Some real food!"

"For my adopted sister Sharza, I have a tea-steamed salmon, with fresh herbs and hint of mint." He put down a massive fish, bigger than the eater, while the shark began to fill up with anxiety.

"This is what you call fine dining!"

"As for me, Frank, I will give my self a large fresh carrot-cake, topped with fresh carrot bits, hazelnuts and pecans." He served himself a massive cake, abnormally taller than the briefcase. The three began eating furiously yet with care. Everyone just looked at their food and simply ate it, imagining that it was exactly like the Thompson's food. Gumball and Darwin had their mouths open and their hands had held the sandwiches in their hands idly, allowing the contents to slip off.

"Gumball, look! Their food looks so delicious!" said Darwin as he drooled uncontrollably. Gumball gave him the awkward look again.

"Hey Darwin, since they are cool with us, why don't we join them?" Darwin hesitated for a while, then agreed.

"Frank's delicious…" whispered the dreaming Anais. Gumball and Darwin looked at her awkwardly again, as Anais tried to change her saying. "I mean, Frank's food is delicious! Haha" Gumball picked up his little sister.

"Maybe you should come along Anais."

"Thanks Gumball…"

As the Wattersons walked to the Thompsons, Alan came in front of them.

"Guys, what do you think you're doing?" inquired the balloon, with his unmistakable high-pitched voice. Gumball pulled him down with his string.

"We are going to have lunch with them." Gumball replied before tugging him away fro his string. Alan watched in horror as Masami floated next to him.

"Man, they are so dead."

As Cheena took one more bite from her steak, Gumball appeared next to her. Cheena squinted her eyes at him, managing to contain her anger.

"You again?" she whispered in anger.

"We just want a little taste of your fine food." replied Gumball while he bounced his eyebrows up and down.

As Sharza took a large bite from the salmon, Darwin tapped her.

"Hello!" said the goldfish cheerily.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she said slowly with her mouth full.

Meanwhile, while Frank was nibbling on a piece of carrot from the cake, Anais forced her head to lay on Frank's shoulder, stopping his appetite.

"You smell good…" she said. Frank swallowed the last bit of the carrot and responded.

"Uh, thanks, I took a bath."

"Haha, you're funny!"

"No, Look what do you want? For real, no BS, what do you want?" insisted Cheena whilst slamming the table with her heavy fists.

"Well, I wanna introduce myself more clearly. My name is Gumball Christopher Watterson." Gumball held out a hand, hoping to shake her hand. Cheena simply looked at the hand awkwardly. Looking at his brother's actions, Darwin did the same thing.

"Sharza, I am Darwin Watterson! Hi!" Darwin chirped, with a hint of uncertainty. He also held out the hand. The two Thompson sisters stared at each other and wore a grin. The two girls were interrupted by the Watterson girl, who had been snuggling next to their brother. Anais then screamed as she was tugged away. Frank then punched both the girls in their stomachs, releasing Anais from their grips, who quickly went back to Frank.

"Oh, you rescued me!" she cried with glee as she hugged the hare. Frank could only dart his eyes around in awkwardness.

"Uh, yeah…" He took out a piece of his cake and handed it to Anais. "Here, have some of this." Anais was so full of content; she grabbed the piece and ran out the mess hall at full speed, destroying a wall. "That was awkward." The hare whispered to himself. The two girls rolled their eyes and saw the hands of the boys still reaching out to them. The girls then initiated some hand signals. Gumball raised his brow and poked Darwin.

"Hey buddy look; I think they are saying they like us in their secret language!" Finally, Cheena and Sharza took out their arms and shook.

"We're pleased to meet you." They both said in unison. Before Gumball and Darwin could react, the girls threw the Wattersons out the window of the mess hall, causing glass and concrete to fly around.

"Well, let's continue." Cheena said.

Time went on, as more classes went by. Where the Thompsons went, the teachers either collapsed or they ran out the classroom. And of course, the Thompsons were obliged to teach. Unfortunately for the Elmore students, they taught super-ridiculously hard topics like Chaos Theory or Advanced Mathematics. In PE, they played dodge-ball, knocking everyone out without any effort. Finally, the bell rang, indicating the start of the second break. In this break, children were sent out to the playground fields, play games, break some sweat or just chat. Gumball and his friends were just crowded over one area, gossiping about…well… who else?

"Cheena is sure one feisty girl! She's so cool, she gave me a tattoo!" boasted the cat, pointing a massive purple patch on his butt. Bobert the robot looked at the patch and scanned a laser beam on it. After a few beeps and meeps, he finally came up with the results.

"Gumball, that is not a tattoo, that is a bruise." He beeped monotonically. Gumball looked at him with his eyes, still stuck on his smug face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Gumball. Zero percent ink. One hundred percent internal bleeding." he toned back. Gumball simply relaxed a bit, ignoring whatever the robot had just said.

"Jealous?" Gumball responded boastfully. The robot could only sigh at Gumball's ignorance. Darwin was sitting next to him, with a black eye and rubbing a large scratch on his arm. The usual noise emitted from the playground immediately ceased, as the Thompsons came out the building. As planned, everyone backed up and shut their mouths. The tension was just like at the mess hall. But things could get rough as this was a playground. Gumball and Darwin got up and walked towards them. The two girls sighed again as they saw them headed for them.

"Hey, did I ever tell you, we do KA-RA-TE?" bragged the cat as he did amateur moves. Darwin nodded with him. Cheena and Sharza suddenly transformed their frowns to smiles.

"Oh really Gummy-dummy?" said Cheena with a giggle. "We too love karate!"

"Oh yeah, we are also real good at it!" added Sharza. "We are professional Black belts!" Gumball pounded his fist in the air as he ripped off his clothes, revealing his Gi outfit. The two girls were actually impressed by this.

"Ooohh, nice outfit Gumbo!" cheered Cheena. "But hey, I am ready as well!" She ripped her outfit to reveal an outfit similar to Gumball's except it was black and she was wearing shorts. Sharza stared at Darwin and questioned him.

"Do you have an outfit Darry?" she inquired cutely. Darwin only broke a sweat and quickly grabbed his headgear and wore it. "Cool, look at mine!" Sharza took out her headgear, which looked like Gumball's. Gumball looked at everyone and pounded his fists together.

"Alright let's see what you've got…"

"Ohooo, a challenge? Alright! That's more like it!"

The four jumped at each other and the fight began. The fight was so intense that all the bystanders could see was a grey cloud with the participant's fists and feet sticking out. The crowd watched and winced in horror as they heard the sound of bones cracking. After a long minute, the cloud cleared out, and it revealed the victors of the match. Cheena and Sharza didn't look exhausted. They had their feet on the bodies of Gumball and Darwin, who were beaten to a pulp, panting heavily. Before a hint of any word, the bell rang. Everyone scurried back in the building. Cheena and Sharza looked back at the defeated boys. Cheena bent low and looked at Gumball, giving him a smile.

"Thoo…wath I any goouth?" groaned Gumball with a lisp.

"Yeah I think so, for beginners!" she chuckled back. Cheena grabbed her bag, and wore a copy of her outfit before the fight. Sharza simply removed the garment off her head. The two headed into the structure.

"See ya in the last lesson pro-boys!" they said back at the boys. Gumball sighed in love.

"Ahhh… Now they really like us…." He let out. Darwin gave him a Fish-smack once again.

The last lesson was not too different. But the throbbing topic that the Thompsons had to teach was too much for the Elmorians, who began to loose their sanity. But finally, the last ring came on. The final tone to indicate that school was over. Finally, after what felt like a year, the school day had ended. Children ran out frantically out the school's front step, groaning and rubbing their heads. Gumball and Darwin, whose faces were cut from the previous encounter, were about to wave and say goodbye to Cheena and Sharza when they were quickly ambushed by them…

_**At the Watterson house**_

Nicole Watterson had just finished up lunch and had cleared her children's bedroom. Richard, her dumb yet charming husband, was not at home, as he was doing his 'super-hero' rounds. She was placing the plates and utensils around the table when the doorbell rang. It could be the kids or her husband. She opened the door and hugged the visitor.

"Marky!" she said happily. Her brother dropped his suitcase and patted her back. He was wearing a long brown overcoat that was worn on top of a white shirt with a blue tie. He also wore black trousers with a sing "Thought you were busy?"

"Nah, things actually went a bit smoother I suppose. Already got my kids to enroll at Elmore High."

"That's great!" she looked at the figure behind Marky and waved at her. "How are you Anna?"

"Has Richard popped a nerve yet?" joked Anna. She was the older sister of Richard. Instead of a rabbit, she was a hare. Her fur was a light brown instead of pale-pink. She wore a red turtleneck shirt and some short grey pants that stopped just below her knee. Nicole chuckled with her as well.

"Ha, Anna, you know I love your brother for who he is."

"Pshhh, same can be said for yours." She said sweetly, kissing her husband. All went smoothly, till the door-bell rang again. Anna, opened up the door, and appeared the Watterson kids. A bit amazed by who the responder was, the three greeted their aunt.

"Hi Aunt Anna!" they said in unison, while hugging the large Hare. The kids also noticed their Cheetah Uncle.

"Hey Uncle Marky!" they choired, hugging him as well. Anais headed for her room as Gumball and Darwin sat on the couch. Nicole then suddenly noticed their injuries from their latest encounter in school.

"Boys, what's with those bruises and cuts?" she questioned with concern.

"Oh, just some rough playing at school. You know kids these days, ha-ha!" he chuckled. Nicole just rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. He then darted his eyes on his relatives.

"So, Uncle Marky, Aunt Anna, what are you doing here?" Marky suddenly became nervous as he looked at his sister for advice, who only shook her head.

"Oh, just a visit! I, uh, I just came here for a-a-a business opportunity!" he said as sweat dropped down his head. Gumball and Darwin then suddenly squinted their eyes at the two visitors.

"You know Uncle Marky and Aunt Anna, you guys remind me of a few guys at school…huh, must be my eyes." added Darwin as he rubbed his head. He stopped and he headed for the stairs. "We're tired, we'll take a nap, see ya!" Gumball said quickly as he ran up the stairs, followed by Darwin.

"Uh, okay, get some rest guys." Marky replied back.

"Well that was awkward." added Anna.

_**Meanwhile at the new Thompson house**_

The Thompsons arrived at their new home. They looked around noticing that their parents weren't at home. They searched around for a clue until Frank saw a note on their fridge, and the trio read it together;

_Kids, please don't mess-up the house for at least a day. We have left to visit some relatives. We'll be back shortly._

The hare left to his bedroom and began to snooze. Cheena just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Sharza sat next to her sipping on a can of soda. Sharza then broke the silence.

"Don't you think that today was uncanny? With those weirdoes following us?" she asked, referencing the Watterson Duo.

"I don't know. I think they're cool. Doing what they can to just introduce themselves." She said with a smile. Sharza pondered for a while until she came up with a question.

"Hey sis, what should we do tomorrow? Got a plan or something?" she asked sipping off the last contents of the can. Cheena simply sneered as she responded eerily.

"Oh, we have something for them alright…"

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – I will change the next chapter's plot by a notch. Also gonna scarp the '3-reviews per chapter' rule. I'll just update when possible as I'll let the reviews come from people who just happen to cross this story. So anyways, see ya guys later!<em>


	4. Weird Romance

THE CONFUSION

_A.N. – Meh, had a bit of a hard time trying to cut down on some stuff, but yeah, please Read, Review and Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – If I did own the show, I wouldn't be writing digital stories! I would be writing books!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Weird Romance<strong>

_**THOMPSON RESIDENCE **_

Sharza was the first Thompson member to wake up in the morning. Actually, she had always been the first to wake up at any given day. The female walked out from the bedroom, shutting the door slowly. As she made it to the kitchen, she looked at the family photograph held by a pistol-shaped-magnet. She took it off, and under the first photo, was a photo of a boy. She took out the picture, which she secretly took on her self-made bracelet camera when no one was looking yesterday at their first day in school. The feminine elasmobranchii traced her finger around the boy in the image, as she sighed with glee.

"You're so cute…so charming…so unique…never has such a boy-" out of nowhere, Sharza's sister jumped on top of her, trying to grab whatever the shark was holding.

"Hey what's that?" she said with anticipation as she tugged on Sharza's dorsal fin.

"Back off!" The shark gave a quick spinning motion, to throw her sister off, but the cheetah stayed on, tightly clinging on her sister's fin. The shark tried to crush Cheena on a wall, but her older sister tugged harder on the fin, causing her to go the other way.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone!"

"Get off me!" Sharza grabbed a metal trophy and smacked Cheena on the head, causing her to fall down and retreat. As the two settled down, Cheena backed away from Sharza, as she was near the corner, hiding the photo behind her back.

"It's none of your business!" She groaned, rubbing her fin. Cheena gave her a weird look and walked out the door. She was gone but her voice still echoed into the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll let you keep what secret you have back there. But you won't know about my secret!" As Cheena left the Shark to do whatever, she went into the living room and took out her cell-phone and stared dreamily at her wallpaper image. She sat down comfortably as she talked to herself.

"Ahhh…why is love so weird? You can fall in love with the most intelligent and most beautiful people and sometimes you date the dumb but funny ones. I just need you to tell me that one senten-" she was immediately interrupted by a yawn coming from behind her. She was about to deliver a massive karate chop, thinking it was Sharza, but it was Frank, who managed to have caught her arm before it hit him. He yawned, seemingly not startled by the sudden attack.

"What was that commotion a few minutes ago in the kitchen?" yawned the hare as he scratched his back and nose.

"Oh, just your dumb marine sister hiding a very die-hard-important secret like some faggot-maggot." she replied rolling her eyes. "And unlike your selfish, no pun intended, sister, I will share mine with you!" She beckoned her brother to come closer to her, as she handed him the cell phone with the boy in the wallpaper. Frank simply stared at it awkwardly before giving it back.

"Riiiiiight…" he said lowly. The cheetah looked at the time on the clock and on her phone; 5:40 am. Cheena patted Frank's shoulder as she left for the bedroom, getting prepared for a second day at Elmore High. As she disappeared from view, Frank headed for the kitchen to prepare some coffee for himself. His parents had let him drink the stuff since he was 3, agreeing that 'it would boost his mental and physical well-being'. Truthfully, he didn't really care what it did to him, what he cared was that the drink tasted so damn good to him. As he took out the ingredients, he noticed his aquatic sister kneeling on the corner of the kitchen doing, what appeared to be kissing some flat indescribable object. Frank had a habit of scaring the shark sibling more that Cheena, maybe because the adopted sister was a little less-extreme than the other one or maybe because the Shark had pretty funny reactions.

"BOO." He said loudly.

"WHATCHA-WHO-WHAT-WHERE-HOW-WHY?" Sharza cried rapidly.

Immediately, Sharza jumped up and looked back at Frank, putting her arms behind her back. The hare got closer to her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you have there?" he said grinning while crossing his arms. The shark looked at him, with sweat dripping from her face, showing a fake grin. She simply giggled and tried to brush it off, looking at somewhere else.

"Ah-haha-hey Franky! It's just-some-home-work-a-doo-rook-thingy-ma-bop!" she said quickly. Frank, a little bit confused at first, stared up at her with the look he'd given Jamie yesterday.

"Really? Can I see it? Please?" Frank's eyes suddenly became all puppy-like as Sharza tried to ignore his cuteness. Sharza's one probably weakness was too much cuteness. Her crush was cute, but this was too much for her eyes.

"Pwetty pwease?" Frank said more cutely, scooting closer to his sister, rubbing his head onto Sharza's legs like a cat.

"Pweaase bwig swister, wiw swuga awnd chwewy won thew twop?" Sharza couldn't stand it. The cuteness was overloading her!

"OKAY-ALRIGHT! I'll tell you my secret! Just stop giving me those-EYES! That-VOICE! Argh!" she cried, shutting her eyes firmly, as she swung her arms or flippers in front. "Look at this photograph! That's my new crush! Just don't tell anyone yet, okay?" Frank responded to her with thumbs up, a smirk and a wink, as he sipped on his coffee.

_**WATTERSON RESIDENCE**_

Meanwhile at the Watterson's building, the children were about to get up as well, but before the children's alarm clock rang, Gumball fell down the upper bunk, waking up his two siblings. Anais sat up, groaning and rubbing her eyes, woken up by the fall.

"What a wake up call, Gumball…" she said wearily with drooped eyes as she smacked her lips. Darwin woke up a little bit more gracefully than his siblings. He got out of his fishbowl with a smile on his face, eyes open wide, not looking cranky at all.

"Well, seems like someone got a really good night sleep." said Gumball, stretching his back after falling down.

"It wasn't the sleep Gumball, it's the dream!" he said, making a shape of a rainbow with his flippers. Gumball rolled his eyes as he adjusted his sweater.

"Well, technically, you need to sleep to dream, so either way you had a good night sleep." Anais shook her head, trying to prove Gumball's statement wrong, as the three walked out their room.

"Gumball, you can still sorta dream when you are awake, like day-dreaming."

"Whatever, Anais." replied her rather uninterested brother. The trio made it down to the kitchen, looking for something to eat, when they spotted their mother, looking for something to cook.

"Hey kids!" she greeted them joyfully. The kids greeted their mother by hugging her. Gumball was the first to speak to his mother.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Nicole shrugged as she still messed around with the cupboards. She shrugged again before kneeling down.

"Gumball, we don't have anything other than that cereal." She pointed out to a navy colored box titled 'Marshmall-oh's', finished with a layer of dust on the box. "There's not a lot of cereal in it, but please TRY to share." Gumball got up and grabbed it, and placed it on the table while Darwin grabbed the milk and Anais grabbed some bowls. Darwin looked awkwardly at the box, which seemed to have some specks of dust on it. Gumball was the first to pour his portion in his bowl, suddenly getting a surprise.

"He-hey, wouldn't you know! I got the last one!" he boasted proudly as he picked a turquoise colored marshmallow. Anais looked frantically in the box, only to find that he was right. She then got out her seat and walked towards Gumball, giving out her hand. Nicole only stared at them and smiled as she looked around the fridge for something.

"Gumball, that's my favorite part of the cereal! Give that back!" she said, jumping to get the last piece of marshmallow. Gumball then suddenly learned of Anais' crush yesterday by her awkward personality change. He would then use this as her weakening point. "Hey Anais, if I give you this marshmallow, I will not let you meet your dear boyfriend again!" he hissed. Anais then suddenly stopped jumping and sat back down at her seat.

"Okay Gumball you win." She said sadly. Anais then suddenly plopped her ears back upwards, clinching on Gumball's arm. "I can still meet him right?" Anais wore her 'puppy' eyes which always had Gumball loosing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Anais, now let me eat this marshmallow." he said back while munching and chewing on the treat. Darwin suddenly scratched his big head, reading a part of the cereal box.

"Gumball, not that I want that marshmallow as bad as you do, but the cereal is expired." Gumball suddenly stopped chewing the treat and stood up calmly.

"I'll be back guys." he said with his mouth full. He ran full speed to the toilet, vomiting what he just ate, which was very audible. Nicole smacked her cheeks and shook her head.

"Damn I forgot that was expired yesterday…" she said regretfully. Nicole finally found some eggs left at the very back of the fridge. As Gumball came back from his session, she kneeled down to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about that Gumball, I promise to buy you new marshmall-oh's today."

"No thanks mom…" he said sounding like he was about to puke.

"Alright, what about an omelet?" Gumball simply nodded at her so did his siblings. Nicole quickly cooked and placed the breakfast on the table, as Darwin brought up some toasted bread. While they ate quietly, Gumball started a conversation with his mom.

"Mom, why was Uncle Marky and Aunt Anna here yesterday?" Gumball asked, as he drunk some milk. It was pretty awkward that Gumball didn't ask them about their visit yesterday, but it must've been the tiring day at school that killed the question.

"Oh, they had to move out from their old place, so they'd come up here."

"Do they have any kids?" asked Anais as she chomped on some toast. Nicole almost spat out the food in her mouth when they she said that. Nicole just didn't want the children to get influenced with the Thompson children, they were already troublesome the way they were, even Anais at some points.

"Yes. But I shouldn't talk about them, they're bad to the bone and I mean it." The children then began to shut up and just continue on their meal as Nicole stared at their confused faces. "Anyways, you'd better get ready; the bus will arrive any minute now." As on queue, the trio finished and got out, finding out that the bus was there. The kids waved goodbye at their mom and headed inside the bus. The two Watterson boys went to their usual place, at the back of the bus. After a while, the duo remembered the events yesterday of the Thompson girls beating them up. Darwin seemed afraid of the concept of them only being happy if they pummel them to pieces. Darwin then sat a bit closer to his brother.

"Gumball, what do you think is gonna happen today?" asked Darwin with a bit of fright in his voice.

"I think today's the day we actually tell them what we really think of them Darwin. That's what real guys do."

"Really?"

"Excuse us, but can we have a seat?" The two Watterson's looked in front of them, to see Sharza Thompson with her sister, Cheena, behind her. The two simply followed their command and moved to the left, allowing them to sit down comfortably. Cheena then looked at Gumball awkwardly.

"So Gumbo, tell what to who today?" she asked the cat. Even though Gumball did like her, he had a bit of fear for her. Tell the truth or tell a lie? It was obvious what Gumball's course of action was.

"Well, we-er-we we're gonna-take-take our girlfriends to a da-date and-and say how much we umm… like-love-like em! Yeah!" he replied calmer than yesterday. Cheena, for some reason began to listen to him more intensely.

"Oh really? You have a girlfriend?" she chuckled as she sat comfortably on the seat. She leaned closer to Gumball, feeling a weird warmth inside. "So, who's the lucky girl?" Gumball was screwed. Tell her now? Even though he just said to his brother that he should tell his true feelings today, this was ridiculously early. Of course, Gumball draws the 'lie' card.

"Well, my-my girlfriend is…" he stopped, looking at his other crush Penny. Gumball was truly in love with her, but since the arrival of his cheetah crush, he had somewhat lost interest and just looked at her as a friend. "Penny! She's my girlfriend! We're gonna have a date today." He said back calmly. For a weird bizarre reason, Cheena felt crushed inside, but she had to stay strong.

"Cool." she commented with a disappointed look. The shark looked at her sad sister, until she decided to ask Darwin a similar question.

"So Goldie, do you have a girlfriend?" Darwin nodded his head, as he simply pointed to a floating cloud in the bus, sitting, or rather, floating next to Penny.

"Her name's Masami, she already kissed me before, she's cool!" He added with a smile. Like Cheena, Sharza felt her heart shatter to a googolplex pieces, but she tried hard to not show it. She sat further from him and looked out the window. The Watterson boys saw the disappointed looks on the girls, but they shrugged it off and remained silent, to prevent a serious meltdown inside the bus.

_**At Elmore High, Miss Simian's Class**_

Miss Simian, who had recovered from yesterday's encounter with the new girls, was a little bit slower, both in teaching and in speech. She had to make sure she didn't do anything to tick the girls off, who were watching her every move.

"So class, today, we are going to talk about different chemical formulas!" Cheena slammed her table, almost making the primate jump.

"WHAT? Formulas? That's so freaking easy! Teach them something harder! This is baby stuff!" she yelled fumingly. Miss Simian tried to talk back, but she was loudly interrupted by the other girl.

"Ap-ap-ap-ap! Shut it monkey brains! What she wants is what she gets. Plain and simple." She said with authority. Miss Simian was still shaken by yesterday, but she was still determined to be better than them.

"Okay class, as ordered from the Thompsons, we will NOT learn Simple Formulas! Instead we shall learn about different enthalpy changes!"

"Entra-phano-lopic-japbowski-what?" whispered Darwin in bewilderment.

"Oh my God, Darwin, it's entalaphooooo!" replied back the blue cat, nudging the orange fish to stay quiet. The whole class still gazed at their teacher, but to their surprise, the Thompsons simply laughed at the new topic that claimed to be more 'difficult' to all.

"Seriously? Enthalpies? HAHAHA!" laughed Sharza who was now pounding the table. Her other sister simply smacked her head on the table. The class stared at them awkwardly. After a pounding 15 minutes of them laughing their asses off, Miss Simian continued with a bit of anger inside.

"Okay, if you think you are so smart-" Miss Simian was completely oblivious of what the girls had taught the class yesterday when she had fainted. "-Why don't YOU teach?" she replied annoyingly, handing the chalk to the cheetah. The little girl simply smiled at her and grabbed the item, almost taking Miss Simian's hand off. She got up and wrote a million incommunicable things on the board while her aquatic sister joined her, drawing a thousand perplexing diagrams. After a minute, the two finished up their presentation, before smiling at the crowd with their mouths opened wide. As for Miss Simian, she just gawked at the monstrous product on the board. Sharza then pushed Miss Simian to a seat in the class, before backing up to Cheena.

"Well, let the lesson begin." Miss Simian was in complete disarray as she leaned to speaking flower.

"Did I miss something yesterday?" whispered Miss Simian to the flower known as Leslie.

"No. They are really like this." He whispered back.

_**1**__**st**__** Break, Corridors**_

"Man my head is doing me in…"

"I am not liking this at all."

"Pain is the only thing I feel now!"

"My brain!"

The groans and cries of the students left their room, as so did the other, luckier students who left their classroom lead by a normal teacher. The blue cat and orange fish left the room, feeling giddy unlike the rest of the kids, even though their heads were literally on fire. As they headed to their lockers, Gumball grabbed Darwin's arm and pulled him to his locker, with what seems to be a note pasted on Gumball's locker. Gumball looked around suspiciously before impending to speak.

"Hey Darwin, maybe now is a good time to declare our love to them." He said covering his mouth.

"I don't know… what if things go wrong Gumball?"

"NOTHING, will go wrong Darwin. Just be yourself and be a man about it! Just look at this note." Gumball pointed at the crude note that had what looks like a blotch of a juice stain on it. "Look, I go and ask Cheena, you go ask Sharza. Tell the truth most of the time, lie if necessary, IF necessary." Darwin simply nodded at the sharp line his brother had given. The goldfish placed a flipper on his chin pondering for a while.

"I don't really want to hurt Sharza's feelings…" he said sadly, looking at the floor.

"Hurt? She'll like it!" Gumball then reached inside his locker, grabbing two objects, passing one to his fishy brother. "Remember what they ate yesterday? I'll give her this zebra plushy, you give that salmon doll! They'll love it! For sure!" Darwin gave a sigh before heading out to the canteen area, followed by Gumball who had so many thoughts in his mind, that he had ignored a slightly worried Penny greeting him. She tried again, only to be ignored again.

"What's wrong with Gumball? He hasn't spoken to me ever since…" Penny stopped, remembering that they had become so infused with the new girls on their first day. Masami floated with her, along with Carrie, trying to see what the problem was now.

"Penny, those new kids can't fall for those idiots." said Carrie monotonically. "Besides, they are way too good for them. There's absolutely no way that they'll like them."

"I don't know. They were a little bit vague when they fought with Gumball and Darwin." added the cloud with a doubtful face. I have a weird feeling that they like them as well-"

"No." interrupted Penny as she walked off angrily. The two simply gazed off at the steamed horned peanut as they made their way to the mess hall. While the two Wattersons walked to their usual bench area, they ate their burgers hurriedly while discussing their next moves. They were so tempted to do it now that they almost choked on their meal.

"Okay, let's hurry up, we gotta tell em before the next class starts." said Gumball quickly. Darwin nodded at him, chewing on the last bit of his meal.

"Okay, but I am gonna kick your bright cyan butt if this goes wrong." replied Darwin with a bit of dread.

In the meantime, Sharza was packing up things that she didn't need for the next few lessons as a boy walked up to her. Tobias, the colorful blob approached Sharza who was clearing her locker up. The multicolored boy tapped the girl's shoulder as he leaned on the other lockers coolly.

"Hey Sharzy." He said smoothly while raising a brow while he brushed his hair with his hands.

"It's Sharz-A." she replied back with sting.

"Sharza, I kinda like you, and I wanna ask if you wanna meet me back here after you're done eating." Sharza wasn't paying too much attention at him, as she blindly agreed.

"Fine okay, just leave me alone for a while."

"Alright pretty, I'll see you later!" he swaggered as he pointed his fingers at her and clicking his mouth, walking off while whistling. Sharza blushed a bit when he called her 'pretty', but shook it off, as he was not the one she liked.

_**Meanwhile, at the bench were most of the kids were…**_

"Look, we either have to stop Gumball, which is now almost impossible, or we'll have to embarrass him to stop that Cheetah from digging him so much. If she likes him too much to a point, Gumball can become just like her, and that's bad." explained a horned girl, who still had a bandage on her hand after her encounter with a hare yesterday. The group composed of Tina the dinosaur, Alan the balloon, Banana Joe, Tobias, Carmen the cactus and Idaho the potato, lead by the horned girl known as Jamie.

"Look, why can't we just beat those bimbos ourselves? Besides, I can all stomp them to hell!" contributed the T-rex. Jamie did a facepalm, clearly showing that it was not a good course of action.

"No Tina, they are too powerful. Look at my hand!" she said raising the bandaged extremity. "And this was from their bratty tiny brother who's not even as old as me! Think of what those older girls would do to us all!" Everyone gave looks to each other as they gulped down, each and every one of them agreed.

"Okay, so what should we really do?" questioned Banana Joe, still looking at Jamie's hand in horror.

"I say we shall make Cheena be our friend! Form an alliance!"

"Okay…How?"

"Easy. We show her how much of a dork Gumball is by pranking him, BUT we have to make it look like he's just clumsy. She'll think Gumball is a stupid loser, and she'll join us!"

"You mean WE'LL join her…" added Carmen who was now beginning to feel skeptical that the plan would work.

"Look, just follow the plan, everything will go smoothly. Any other questions?" Idaho the potato dude raised his small hands in the air, obvious that he had something in mind.

"But Jamie, what about Darwin and that shark gal? How do we deal with em?"

"Hmm… haven't thought about that…" replied the buffalo girl who was scratching her big head. Tina tried to do a facepalm, but her arms didn't reach, so she just stomped the ground weakly.

"Wow, good plan Jamie." she said sarcastically. Tobias, who sipped on his soda, stood on the bench, allowing everyone to take his attention.

"Don't worry guys, I got that covered." He chuckled softly, hands in the air.

"Sure you do." stabbed Jamie who was a bit ticked off.

"Look, do whatever to that cheetah girl and Gumball, I'm in charge of the other guys." Carmen was not in the mood to be part of the plan, so she left the group, followed by Idaho who just explained that it was too much work. Alan floated away saying that this was not a type of thing he'd wanted to do. The new group consisted of Jamie, Tina and Banana Joe who were in charge of humiliating Gumball, while Tobias was in charge of separating Darwin and Sharza, whatever his plan was.

As Gumball followed Cheena, who left out the mess hall, Darwin approached the shark girl who was alone eating and reading a book titled 'How To Kill People for Dummies', taking care that he didn't spook her too much. The shark noticed him, and her pink cheeks suddenly turned red. She looked back at her book, trying to hold back her feeling.

[OMG, he's coming for me!] she squealed in her mind as the goldfish got closer. She then remembered what the fish had said in the bus. The goldfish claimed that he loved the cloud named Masami. She then stopped expecting more from the boy [Wait no…he said he liked that dim-witted cloud…he's probably just gonna say hi then leave…] the thought ran around her mind, as her red cheeks went back to their usual pink. Darwin sat next to her, as both of them felt hot inside. Darwin then broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Sharza?" he said as he gently tapped the female. The shark's heart pumped up and down rapidly.

[OMG he touched me!] she screamed in her mind. Darwin then got up, as he thought he was making the shark feel uncomfortable. [Is he leaving now? Great…Just as thought…] thought the shark sadly.

"Sharza, can I confess something to you?" the goldfish asked as he tapped his fish arms together.

"What, you didn't do your homework?" she replied with forced calmness.

"No Sharza…" The shark looked at him more closely as he was now shaking very visibly. His mind was filled with disorder as he looked on the ground. The goldfish blindly gave the plush to the shark who grabbed with confusion.

"Uh, thanks." Darwin noticed that he had already given the doll, as he knew the next step was to finally admit to her.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh" Darwin stammered as he looked at the female shark's legs. Why was he doing this? Darwin was not really this kind of guy. He suddenly hit the real-boy mode and he didn't even authorize it. Sharza was getting impatient.

"Spit it out!"

"Sharza-"

"What?" Darwin then closed his eyes, and stiffened his muscles together. He didn't know what the next few seconds had in store for him.

"Sharza, I like you! You are so cute! You're hot! I love you so bad!" Darwin screamed loudly. The shark's heart felt full, and she had turned red altogether. The whole mess hall heard this as they stared at the area of the commotion. Jamie and her group, who had stood up to throw away their leftovers, suddenly rushed to them, and laughed out loud.

"Well, well, well, looks like Darwin broke the code to disarm miss Sharky-warky!" laughed the horned girl. Sharza's heart then felt wrecked. She was being laughed at and no-one really cared, except Darwin who suddenly got really pissed off. If she wasn't weakened by love, she would've torn down the bullies, but that wasn't the case.

"Shut up! All of you!" he screamed. No-one listened to him as they all stormed the poor shark. She got up and kicked Darwin's legs as she ran off outside, still hearing the echoing cries of the crowd who had just mocked her. Darwin looked at the crowd with anger.

"You guys are jerks!" He said sharply before running after the girl.

"Well that was fun, now for the real plan…" laughed Jamie evilly. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed a little too much until her giant friend poked her hard to wake her up back to reality.

"Stop that!" snapped the reptile.

"Uh sorry, I got a bit carried away." she coughed back, rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways, let's carry out the plan."

In the intervening time, Cheena had just washed her hands after entering the bathroom. Once she left the place, she jumped to see Gumball, who was waiting for her all this time outside the room.

"Gumbo! What the hell do you want?" she yelled, placing a hand over her heart as she hyperventilated.

"Oh nothing, I just want to say that I want to be your best friend!" he chirped as he gave her a zebra doll. The events happened a little too fast, but nonetheless, Cheena coped with it.

"Oh, that's…that's nice of you Gumbo." She said hesitatingly, grabbing and inspecting the doll. "So, you followed me all the way here just to give me this?" Gumball shook his head.

"No Cheena, the reason why I'm here is that I want to say that-" before he could finish his sentence, a light bulb fell on his head. Gumball winced in pain, but he managed to shrug it off as he joked about it.

"Ha! Light bulbs in this school can be a bit dangerous!" Gumball then grabbed her arm, which felt warm, and he guided the cheetah somewhere, but his face met a locker door that had suddenly opened up. Cheena tried to warn him, but he was already hit. But it wasn't over. As he got up, another light bulb fell on him, but this time, he got electrocuted. Afterwards, he tried to retreat to the mess hall, when he was suddenly hit by a rotten egg. Getting up, he tried to go to the bathroom to wash himself, only to have a heavy metal bucket fall on his head. Gumball was weaving back and forth, stunned from the bucket, when he finally slipped on Banana Joe's peel or 'skin'. Soon, a large roaring voice boomed the area.

"Look at Gumball everyone!" laughed Tina. Soon, a large group of kids saw the act and laughed at Gumball who was on the ground and weeping painfully.

"Heha! He slipped on me! HA! That's a good one!" laughed Banana Joe, as others laughed with him. Gumball then began to stare on the ground with pure embarrassment as he stared up uselessly at his crush.

"I guess you now see the loser in me... I'm not good enough for you..." Gumball cried. Cheena looked at him sadly as the poor cat walked away. He almost had a tear in his eye. As Gumball walked away, the crowd laughed at the pranked Gumball. Everyone was laughing full force, but this noise and humiliation to the poor cat pinched a nerve in the cheetah. The crowd laughed harder. Gumball cried. The crowd called Gumball names. Gumball cried louder. One of the members of the crowd threw an egg at him, making him fall over again. Finally, it was all too much. The nerve popped to a million pieces as Cheena unleashed a massive voice that thundered the entire building.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL BREAK ALL OF YOUR BONES TO A TRILLION PIECES!" she screamed angrily with massive force. As she expected, everyone stopped. Well except Banana Joe.

"Hahaha! Come on guys, she isn't for real! Anyways, Gumball slipped on me! Hahaha!" Cheena bit her lips and grinded her sharp teeth together, making Tina gulp and take a step back. Everyone saw this and immediately copied her. Well, except for Banana Joe. It was a simple instinct. When even a powerful large dinosaur gets afraid of something, they too must evade. Cheena helped Gumball up as she still had her angry face fixed on the once jovial crowd. Cheena took a step forward when a female cactus shrieked.

"Everyone. RUN!" screamed Carmen with much fear. At that point, everyone ran, even Banana Joe…well... not really, as Cheena quickly grabbed him. She held the banana's foot, hanging the boy upside down.

"You're not going anywhere, you little banana!" Cheena snapped, while her teeth were still grinding together. She flicked at the banana as she made a gesture.

"What did I do? Other than laugh…and make Gumball fall over…and throw a light bulb on his head…"

"I'm not a dumb-donkey like you. All those things? That was you and your friends pranking him wasn't it?" The banana looked scared as he nodded slowly. Cheena then dropped him on the ground, but placed her toe on him, to ensure he didn't escape.

"Okay. I don't have to resort to violence just to punish you. Now, I just want you to apologize to Gumball. Clear, simple and plain." Banana Joe was too scared to move or speak, so Cheena thought he was just being stubborn. "Fine, be that way, I'm gonna do this myself." She grabbed the banana's legs and threw him to a locker door, but she wasn't done as she smacked him on the floor about 7 times before throwing him up in the air to the ceiling. On the way down, Cheena gave him an uppercut, causing the banana to turn to nothing more than a pile of mashed goop. Banana Joe, or rather what's left of him, flowed away from the two felines. Everyone else was long gone. Gumball wiped a bit of the egg off of him, as Cheena handed him a tissue.

"Why...why did you do that?" he said while he cleared his voice. The Cheena let out a big breath, calming her self down.

"Listen Gumchops, I can't stand bullying. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I can't just let them laugh and mock and throw stuff at some defenseless kid like that! Besides, I'm your friend now, that's what friends are for." Gumball then rubbed his arm as he embraced the girl.

"Thanks Cheena." Even though this is what Cheena had wanted, she felt a bit uneasy. It must've been the egg on him. As he let go of him, Cheena hugged her zebra doll tightly as she stared into Gumball's eyes, making the moment seem so long.

"So Gumball, what were you trying to say earlier?"

"Oh…That doesn't really matter now."

"Come on, tell me." Gumball looked at her serious face. After what she did to the crowd and Banana Joe, he can't help it but to just tell her.

"Cheena, I lov-li-love you…" he whispered softly while he looked at the ground. Cheena blushed as she heard the sentence that she wanted the boy to say to her. "I like you Cheena, maybe even love you to a point." The two stared at each other awkwardly as both could see each other's blushes.

"Love? But we just met!"

"I know, I know, love at first sight I guess..." Cheena gazed at the rather embarrassed cat as she rubbed her shoulder. She might as well show him that she also liked him.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I like you too! I believe in that love first sight stuff. Look at this." Cheena took out her phone and gave it to Gumball. As he unlocked the keypad, he saw a picture of him on the wallpaper. He was a bit amazed that she liked him so much that she kept a photo of him. "I even have you as my wallpaper on my phone. You've got attitude, humor style, the looks, I can't resist you!" Gumball then blushed as he chuckled a bit, joined by Cheena. Soon, both of them were laughing wildly until they calmed down. As they sat down on the ground, Cheena accidentally placed her hand on Gumball's, as both of them flinched as they blushed hard. The girl scooted closer to Gumball, as he just sat there calmly. By surprise, the girl embraced the boy as she whispered in his ear.

"Oh by the way, here's a little gift…" The cheetah leaned over and gave Gumball a strong kiss on his lips. As she let go, she looked at his eyes deeply as she took a step back. "See ya later lover boy." As she left, Gumball couldn't help it but giggle inside as he had just been kissed by his new girlfriend. He flopped over, sighing with glee. Little did he know that his former love interest was watching from a corner, trying to stop her sobs. She was heartbroken by the sight. She clenched her fists as she ran away from the site.

"Where's Banana Joe?" asked a very impatient Jamie to her dinosaur friend. "He should be back after that, he's supposed to be the guy to guide Cheena to us."

"I have a bad feeling he'd failed. I mean, that cheetah scared us, there's no way that stupid fruit would've survived. Last I saw him, he was held by her."

"No, he can't fail! He's the master of persuasion-" Untimely for her, a mushy goop slowly moved to her, freaking her out a bit. "Ew, what the hell is this?"

"You mean 'who the hell is this'?" they turned around to see Carmen who still had a scared face. Jamie crossed her arms, slightly confused.

"What do you mean 'who'?"

"Jamie, the plan failed. You are looking at what remains of Banana Joe." The two girls jumped a bit, staring ominously at the pile of mess on the floor. Banana Joe was unable to talk at his current state. Carmen got closer to the mushy banana as she took out a plastic jar, placing the remains of the boy inside.

"Banana Joe, you sure messed up bad." She added before she left the pranking duo. Jamie let out a roar of disappointment as she kicked a locker door shut.

"Graghh! My plan failed! Now what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe you should apologize to Gumball." They looked behind to see an angry cheetah, leaning on the wall with hands on her hips. "So…you must be the mastermind to the pranks earlier, huh?" Jamie began to tremble uncontrollably. Her worst nightmare had come right towards her. "And of course, I do know you. Made fun of us, and my brother still managed to whack you. Oh boy, what a woman you are." She gave out a laugh as the two laughed with her, attempting to form a friendly relationship with her. She noticed the two laughing along with her, transforming her laugh into an unimpressed and angry look. "Laughing at me huh?"

"No-no-no!" stuttered Jamie as she stopped her forced laughing. "Don't look at it that way!" She could do nothing. At the last moment she called her best friend's name, but she looked around, to see that the dinosaur had left a while ago. Cheena simply chuckled at the helpless buffalo girl who was stuck clinging on a locker door.

"Well, even that dinosaur has a smart mind. She left before…" she stopped to crack every joint in her body, as Jamie winced at the sounds. "…before things got really…_really_…._**ROUGH**_."

Tina shook her head as she turned around from where she had run away from. She had just left her best friend in danger and she had just ruined her reputation as the school's most feared student by running away for so many times now. She grinded her teeth as her inner mind began to speak.

[No! I am the school's most feared student! I can't run now! I must show that bimbo who's boss! Yes!] she thought as she snickered. She then quickly stomped her way back to Jamie. As she returned, she was too late to save Jamie, who was hanging from the ceiling, her feet tied to a metal ceiling frame. She was full of bruises and cuts and one of her horns were cracked. Both her eyes were swollen as she moaned in pain.

"Tiiiinna…" she cried in agony.

Her attacker looked back at her, spotting the T-Rex. Cheena gave out a snort as she walked away. Tina gulped again, but she shook it off.

[Tina, now's the time to gain your vengeance and your reputation! Avenge the people who got scared! Avenge your best friend! AVENGE YOURSELF!] she chanted forcefully in her mind. Cheena simply shrugged and dusted her hands as Tina gave a loud roar. Cheena didn't flinch, as her clothes fumbled from the dinosaurs cry.

"STOP RIGHT THERE." She boomed. Tina couldn't help but fill her heart with rage as the smaller girl simply yawned at her. She then tried to resort to calm measures. A fight right now could topple the whole building over. She then remembered Jamie's main objective to the failed plan; 'persuade Cheena the cheetah to join us.' Even though it was strongly clear that the cheetah liked Gumball, as she protected him, there might be a tiny fragment of a chance that the persuasion method could still work.

"Come on new kid-"

"I have a name. It's Cheena Melissa Thompson. Is that so hard to remember?" butted in the yellow feline irritatingly. Tina maintained her cool as she tried to talk again.

"Sorry. I MEAN, NO. I don't care about your name!"

"Ell, Oh, Ell, I can't take you seriously."

"Look Gumball is a bad influence!"

"Oh yeah? Why? Why should you tell me who to go with?"

"Listen! Don't date that blue cat Gumball; he's stupid, weak, pathetic, weak, annoying, weak and weak!" Cheena gave out a sigh at the dinosaur.

"Look, I think you are confused. First off, I think you're blind. Haven't you seen what I've done to your pranking comrades? Two, you said 'weak' 4 times, that doesn't count as a different reason. Three, you need to give me at least a thousand reasons for your jurisdiction. And four, I can go date anyone I want. So according to all of the above, you are just wasting your and more importantly, my time."

"Shut up you wuss, I'm trying to help you out!"

"Okay, look, I know what your plan and your friend's plan was. You would try to make Gumball look bad by the pranks so I get disgusted by him, then I happen to join your gang just so you all look cool, but then I happen to be the one to do the most work as you all watch me do my things and blah blah BLAH!" she bolted as she walked away, not interested in anything else the reptile had to say. The T-Rex was shocked to know that Cheena had every detail of their plan right. Tina knew that her efforts were useless as she walked off the other direction. Cheena looked back as she yelled at Tina.

"Besides, I bet you're jealous that I am dating Gumball!" Tina chuckled as she gave a remark at the cheetah's crush.

"Oh yeah? He's a loser anyways! Anyone who dates him is just a solid loser!" she screamed back laughing. Cheena's nerve had popped again when she ran at the speed of light in front of Tina, who was slightly startled.

"What did you say about him and me Lizard breath?" Tina simply gave a devious grin as she leaned closer to Cheena. "I said-"

Before the T-Rex could say another word, the cheetah jumped at the speed of light and gave a skull shattering roundhouse kick to Tina, knocking her out cold. She cleaned her hands with her sanitizer, patted dust off her shoulder, placed her arms on her waist and turned her head around to see a group of potato nerds standing motionlessly at the corner of the corridor.

"Anyone else want to fill her breath?" No one dared to make a noise or move. Cheena simply smiled back at them before going her way "Good. No one makes fun of him but ME." She left the group to gaze at the fallen dinosaur, who was out for the count.

Meanwhile, Darwin was in turmoil as he had been chasing a girl who he had a crush on. She was running away as she just got embarrassed badly. Darwin finally spotted her, weeping and kneeling next to her locker. Darwin was ashamed of himself for making her cry like this.

"Hey Sharza?" the female shark looked back to see Darwin with a sad face. "I'm really sorry about embarrassing you earlier. I just really like you. I'm sorry okay?" The shark slowly stood up and walked closer to him, giving him a hard slap. Darwin flinched and took a few steps back as the shark advanced to him again. Thinking that she might slap him again, he covered himself with his flippers. "Look, stop! I'm sorry; you don't have to hit me! Stop, I'm sorry-" the shark placed her limb on Darwin's mouth, before placing a her other limb to his flippers guarding him, pushing them down.

"Darwin, shut the heck up." murmured Sharza softly, before lunging at him and kissing him overpoweringly. Darwin couldn't react quickly enough. He wanted to escape, but the kiss and the scent of the girl made him stop the thought. Soon, Darwin and Sharza were in their own little world. Without realizing it, Darwin embraced Sharza, warming up the two lovers. Sharza placed her hands on Darwin's head as she traced her flippers around his face. Meanwhile, Tobias was headed for Sharza's locker, where he had earlier told the shark where to meet after an attempt to flirt with her. He had the two items that anyone would expect a rich boy to have to give to a girl; some expensive chocolates stored in a heart shaped box, and some flowers wrapped neatly in a plastic wrapping. Carrie the ghost went through the door of the girl's bathroom, spotting the rainbow blob with the objects. She didn't make any other contact with him as she floated the other direction.

"Typical…" she whispered to herself while whipping her hair upwards. Tobias finally made it to Sharza's locker, but there was no sign of the feminine creature in sight. The boy then turned his head towards a strange noise that passed a corner ahead. He headed for the place shouting out his crush's name.

"Sharza, I'm here where are you?" he then dropped the presents on the ground, shocked to see the two kissing furiously, in their own little world, as Tobias didn't seem to exist to them. Tobias simply ran away back to his locker, punching it hard, his knuckles bleeding furiously. He then dropped a tear before whispering to the photo of Sharza on in his locker door. The bell rang as classes began again. Tobias got up, feeling nothing but anger and rage inside.

"I'll make him pay…" he whispered as he frowned in anger. He was not the only one angry. Penny was in the girl's bathroom, looking at her frowning face in the mirror. She quickly gave a sigh as she spoke to her reflection.

"No one's taking away MY Gumball!" she whispered loudly to herself. Masami was right behind her, as she breathed on her back. Penny turned around, still frowning.

"Are you sure about this Penny?" asked the cloud with growing concern.

"I'm taking any chances." With that, she left the bathroom, in order to regain her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – Love it, hate it, it's my favorite chapter of this whole story. Next update should come up within 2 days. So, chill guys!<em>


	5. My Girlfriend Is My Guardian!

The Confusion

_A.N. – Goddamn, how long has it been since I last updated? Like forever! I've been busy working with my Deviant art account and as of today, I got two requests and I want em done. In the mean time, here's an update! Here's the next chapter, the finale chapter will come very soon. So read on and please review! And enjoy, coz if you don't, I will destroy Pluto._

_Disclaimer – ERROR 420 –The Disclaimer is broken. Sorry for the convenience._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – My Girlfriend Is My Guardian!<strong>

Meanwhile, back at the Mess Hall, Frank the rabbit was having a hard time trying to eat when a pink rabbit suddenly nudged her head onto him. He tried to take a bite from a sandwich that his shark sister had given him.

"Look Anais, what do you really want?" he asked the girl. He'd known the girl's name from the registration form at class.

"Look, I just like you okay? You're cute!" she hummed hack. Frank was not much of a lover-boy so he didn't even blush.

"Okay…" he said slowly as he sipped on a bottle of juice. "Is that all you want?" Anais suddenly giggled, causing Frank to feel extremely uncomfortable. He tried to move away, but the weight of the female rabbit clinging on him was anchoring him. Of course, Frank could just use his inner strength to push the girl away, similar to the power he used yesterday against a-would-be bully, but he couldn't do that to Anais. Not now at least. Out of nowhere, Anais began licking Frank's cheek, this time, causing him to flinch greatly, causing both of them to fall down. Much to Frank's dismay, Anais was right on top of him, pinning Frank down. Both blushed as they looked at each other.

"Ohh… what's this?" she sung with joy.

"Uh Anais, can you get off of me? Please? This is not fun!" cried the hare who was sweating.

"For me it is!" The two stared at each other for a while. Anais got closer to Frank as he started to wiggle frantically. Frank then squinted his eyes when all he could see was Anais' lips heading for him. Luckily for him, Frank's feline sister appeared and grabbed Anais by her clothes, gently putting her away from Frank as she helped her brother get up.

"Wow, you came at the right time sis."

"No problem." They then noticed Anais, who was kissing the ground, still oblivious to what's going on. Frank tried to walk to her to wake her up, but his sister stopped her.

"Leave her Frank. I mean you don't like her right?" The hare gave a shrug then a nod as the two walked away. The bell then rang, causing everyone to hurry up their meal and go to the next class. Anais woke up as she laid on her back staring dreamily on the sky. She then saw her big blue brother looking at her awkwardly.

"Umm, Anais, what are you doing? Break's over, let's go." Gumball got no response, as he sighed, grabbing his little sister who was too mesmerized to interact.

_**At the Playground, 2**__**nd**__** break**_

The second break had started while flocks of children ran out the building into the playground and other outside premises. Gumball and Cheena were spotted by everyone, walking and chatting together. Some kids chose to go at the Library. One of them was Darwin. He didn't really want to go out, and he quickly needed some notes to put in his uncompleted homework, due in for the last lesson. As he looked at the computer screen, he saw a reflection Tobias. He looked back to see him indeed. He quickly placed his hands on his shoulders as he gave him a whisper.

"Darwin, can you follow me? I gotta talk with you about something real important."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Look , follow me, this is really private." Before Darwin could react, he was grabbed by the arm as both of them walked quickly to where Tobias was guiding him. The two then arrived to Tobias' locker as Darwin broke the silence.

"Okay dude, what's wrong?" Tobias then gave an angry frown as he opened his locker, revealing a picture of Sharza. Tobias walked closer to him as Darwin was confused at the moment.

"Tobias, what's wrong with you?" he whimpered as he took a few steps back.

"You're my problem!" he screamed as he gave a strong knee to Darwin knocking him over. "You stole my girl!" He wasn't done; he quickly jumped on top of him and gave him a dozen punches to him, blood and sweat being tossed around. Darwin had no choice but to defend himself, as he gave a kick to Tobias, throwing him away, allowing Darwin to either escape or to talk things out. Darwin tried to calm his friend down, but that was useless.

"I didn't even know okay? Stop!" He was then met with a shoe to his face, causing the fish to go blind for a few seconds. As he had his back towards Tobias, the multicolored blob grabbed both of his arms, and pulled them, as he pushed his foot on Darwin's back. Darwin screamed in pain as he tried to escape the lock.

"You know it, and you still banged her! That kiss was meant to be mine! MINE! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!" He roared as he tossed Darwin to a locker. The fish gazed at his fuzzy attacker when a shriek came out.

"Guys?" Tobias looked around to see his would-be girlfriend, who was shocked at what she saw. "Da-DARWIN?" she quickly ran up to her new boy-friend whom she just kissed moments ago. "What did you do?" Tobias simply chuckled as he pulled Sharza away from the badly beaten up fish.

"How come you still recognize him? He's ugly, maybe I should fix him up a bit." Tobias attempted to advance on the almost unconscious fish when he was blocked off by Sharza.

"Okay, maybe not." The shark kneeled down to the boy she just kissed a few minutes ago, now a miserable wreck. Tobias grabbed her arm and embraced her.

"Look, why don't WE go out on a date? I'm perfect for you! I'm rich, colorful and athletic!" he bragged. The shark forcefully pushed him away to free herself, as rage began to seep in.

"I've got money!" The boy waved his cash in front of the shark, who was now ready to explode.

"You…" she said slowly. Tobias continued to play around with the money as he placed a foot on Darwin's body. "You." she swiftly slapped the money off the boy's hand as she slowly turned her head towards the multicolored blob. "YOU TWERP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY DARWIN!" Tobias quickly fell down on the floor as he put a hand up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the shark grabbed the boy's leg as she revealed her massive sharp teeth.

"YOU DOG, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" she screamed as she delivered justice to Tobias. She smacked Tobias onto each and every locker that wasn't dented, she had kicked him and punched him so many times, that she couldn't remember how many she did. Sharza used everything around her to destroy Tobias. When she was done, Tobias was no longer recognizable. His multicolored complexion turned brown and red and his face was swollen so bad that there was no face to look at. When she was done, she ran up to Darwin, who was still in pain.

"Darwin, are you okay? SPEAK TO ME!"

"You…you're stepping…on my…foot…" he groaned slowly. Sharza looked down to see that he was right as she stepped off the foot. She kneeled close to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on Darwin's bruised eyes. Their moment hadn't lasted long enough as a bruised buffalo limped to them. Carmen the cactus was right behind her.

"Jamie, whatever you're gonna do you-" she was interrupted by Jamie, who had began her insulting spree once again.

"Ooh, protecting his boyfriend? Ooh, I bet you are still a coward to me!" Jamie thought that Sharza was the only Thompson that could be 'beatable' after she was embarrassed. She took advantage of that thought, but that advantage was going to prove to her that it was defiantly a horrible disadvantage. She continued to mock as the shark slowly got up.

"Ooh, look at me I am a shark! Blah blah bla-" Jamie was too late as she was met with a large kick to her face, ejecting all the bandages that used to cover her. Her body was found stuck on a wall, with her imprints on it. She winced in agony as she tried to move her body, which was now impossible. Carmen then quickly rushed up to her, careful not to get spotted by the raging shark who was now carrying an injured Darwin.

"Jamie, you need to stop acting like a bully. Three out of Three, you just got beaten up by all the Thompsons. Maybe you should call it quits?" Carmen pointed out as Jamie slowly laid herself down, back first.

"I think you're-you're right…" she groaned weakly. Carmen rolled her eyes.

"I know I am. Just look at Tina." Carmen pointed upwards as Jamie looked up to see Tina, wearing a large neck brace, and her left eye was patched up. She opened her mouth to reveal that it was almost half empty. Jamie gazed in horror; those new girls sure do know how to strike a match. Both gave gazes as they both sighed out. Tina stared at what remained of Tobias, who was corpse-like. Tina winced as she gave a remark.

"Wow, you screwed up YOUR plan." Tobias moved his head as he weakly nodded.

Cheena and Sharza were about to leave to the bus, when Penny suddenly grabbed Cheena by her leg, dropping her down. She kept the urge to say ow, but she wanted to stay strong. She got up and met with a massive peanut with a rather threatening face that she never really had before until now. The girl with antlers gave her a strong slap.

"What do you want nut-head?" Groaned Cheena in anger.

"You think you can get my Gumball? You're wrong!" Screamed Penny in an angry voice that no one had ever heard from her before. Kids began to circle the duo, in hopes of a fight breaking out. The whole crown then began to chant out for them to fight, while others cheered on to either one of them. Cheena gave a grin and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, you want him? Well, come get him!" Penny's nerve popped and jumped in the air, about to strike the Cheetah. Just at the school entrance, Gumball came out with a love-struck face, but wore it off, literally, when he saw his two girlfriends fighting in a rather intense battle full of kicks and punches and whatnot. He ran in-between them, trying to calm both sides down. He made a mistake.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop this girls! Stop-" Of course, something bad happened to him. Both the girls were about to do high kicks to each other, but because Gumball showed up in the middle of the fight out of nowhere, the girls accidentally kicked the boy that both liked. The two stopped and grabbed an arm.

"Oh no, Gumchops, I'm so sorry!" wailed Cheena. Penny stood up in anger, as steam began to come out her holes of her body. Her brown frame became redder as each second passed.

"Sorry? You just hit him and now you're calling him Gumchops! HIS REAL NAME IS GUMBALL!"

"HE'S OKAY WITH THE NICKNAME, SO SHUT UP!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"HE IS!"

"HE ISN'T!"

"HE IS!"

"HE ISN'T!"

"So…how long do you think this is gonna take?" asked Carmen to the bruised Jamie, who still groaned with each limping step she took. She walked ahead of Carman, responding back.

"I don't really care, just as long as I'm not involved in-" Unfortunately for her…again… she was hit by a brick that missed its target, thrown by Cheena.

"Urgh, stop moving!" screamed Cheena in anger while she tossed another heavy object.

"Why not? Can't you throw?" mocked Penny as she gave a grin.

"UUURRAAAGHH!" She gave up and took Gumball, taking Penny by surprise. She grabbed the blue cat by the cheeks and looked him close in the eye.

"Who's it gonna be? LE muah…or peanut guuurl? Who?" Gumball looked deeply at Cheena. Yeah, sure, he loved her for the pure lips-to-lips kiss back at the hallway, but Penny was like a deep friend that he couldn't let go of. The decision was hard, but he had to choose one of them.

"I choose…I choose Cheena!" he boasted proudly, followed by a massive hug from his feline girl. Penny's heart felt shattered but remained strong. The spotted yellow cat poked her fingers on the peanut who didn't do anything.

"Anyways, me and GUMBALL have to go. See ya later, punk!" Before the two left, Gumball managed to squeeze an apology to Penny.

"Sorry Penny…"

"It's okay Gumball." The two cats left to go back inside the school, as the bell rang. Penny looked hard on the ground, seeing her reflection on a small puddle of water. A notable friend popped up on the reflection, floated next to her.

"So, are you still-" Masami couldn't finish her sentence when Penny forcefully pushed her aside. The cloud shook her head in disbelief. "I'll take that you are still a pretty hard nut to crack…"

_**End of School**_

School had once again finished as children ran for the buses parked outside. Some of the students were badly beaten up. Carmen was carrying a jar containing Banana Joe, or rather, mushy Joe. The two were followed by Tobias, who had a head-brace, using two crutches as he was having a hard time to walk. He was followed by Tina and Jamie, both limping in pain. As Jamie looked up in the sky, she swore she saw a flash of light. Thinking that it was a shooting star, she quickly made a wish.

"I wish there was a way to separate Gumball and Cheena, and Darwin and Sharza…" She shook her head, as she made her way in the bus. Gumball who had been holding Cheena's hand, was guiding her to the back of the bus. As they waited, Cheena rested her head on Gumball's shoulder.

"So Cheena, wanna hang out at my house?"

"Sure! That would be fun! I'd like to know your family." As they chatted, they spotted Darwin who was limping, supported by Sharza. The two couples stared at each other as the aquatic couple sat next to them.

"So, that was your secret?" asked Cheena as she straightened her head up. Sharza gave a nod as she grabbed Darwin's bad leg, massaging it. Darwin was trying to relax as he was questioned by Gumball.

"Dude, what happened to you?" he looked at Sharza, suddenly giving a slightly angry look. "Sharza, what did you do?"

"Whoa, Bubblegum, it's not me! It was that rich dude!"

"Tobias?"

"Yeah…I think…" As the bus began to run, the marine couple then began speaking of their plans.

"Sharza, mind if you wanna come over to my house?" Darwin said, still a bit in agony from his encounter with Tobias. Gumball suddenly woke up as he nudged everyone.

"Oh, you guys too? Me and Cheena were gonna do that!" Everyone gave out smiles as Cheena relaxed on her seat.

"Well I guess we'll have a little party or something." added Cheena.

"That would be great!" Both Darwin and Sharza cheered. Everyone exchanged hi-5's as the bus was nearing their destination.

_**WATTERSON HOUSE**_

Nicole had prepared lunch as she sat on the couch with Richard, who was playing a game on the game console. He was playing vigorously, tongue out and all. As they were relaxing, the doorbell rang. Nicole quickly got up, insisting that she should answer it. As she opened the door, she saw her brother again with Anna. She quickly shut the door as she cried out to Richard, who was confused. She leaned her head close to the door as she whispered loud enough for the two confused visitors on the other side.

"Just give me a minute!" The two stared at each other as they waited for whatever Nicole was doing. She quickly rushed to her husband as she quickly tried to persuade him to go somewhere.

"Uh Richard, we are under attack from-from-"

"FROM SPACE MONKEYS? HERE COMES THE COTTON-TAIL CAVILER TO THE RESCUE!" Nicole quickly sat down as the fat rabbit ran out the- oh crap… Unfortunately, Richard ran out the front door only to come face to face with his older sister that Richard feared so much. Nicole slowly turned her head as she gave an 'oh great, this is gonna be bad' face.

"This is not a space monkey…" he whimpered as he took a baby step back

"Well, I finally got to greet my little brother! Hi, how's it going?" she chuckled rather evilly. She walked towards the frightened rabbit who was cowering behind the couch. She then quickly embraced the large rabbit, who was being crushed by his sister's arms. Marky then poked Anna in the ribs, making her flinch and look at him.

"Honey, I think that's enough…"

"Why? Is it bad to embrace a family member?"

"Uh no, it's just that…" Nicole then realized it was up to her to calm things down as her pink husband gasped for air.

"Look, I prepared a meal, why don't we all have a chat and sit down?" asked Nicole with a smile. Everyone agreed as they sat down comfortably, except Richard who kept fidgeting. Nicole quickly nudged him as Anna started the conversation.

"Well, Since we have a lot of time, I might as well talk about the good childhood times with my good ol' brother." she snorted as Richard could only nod his head with a scared smile.

"Well, there was this time were Richard was frightened by a jack-in-the-box. He ran out the front door, but he slipped on the door mat, he flew for miles as he hit a tree. Oh, but he was hanging on the branch by his underwear!" Everyone laughed as Richard stood up angrily, trying to stop his sister. Anna quickly stood up as well as she tilted her head to her brother.

"Richard! Or should I say DICK?" Anna snapped with giggles. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs as Richard snapped back.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing me!"

"Well you do it all the time to yourself! You can ever embarrass yourself in almost anyway Dick!"

At this point, the laughter peaked, soon. Nicole felt really bad that she was laughing at her own husband, but this was killing her! Richard tried to be a man as he got up, trying to intimidate his sister, only to be met with his sister getting up like him with a threatening pose.

"What's this Richard? Are you fighting against your big sister?" she snapped. Richard gave a small squeal as he sat back down, shaking his head. The folks then just began to continue the conversation, as Anna kept on telling embarrassing stories about her little brother. Soon, the rabbit being mocked actually laughed at some parts as he finally got into the league of his sister.

"Oh, that reminded me of that time were Anna thought she ate a hotdog, when she accidentally ate a chili pepper! She was acting all tough but then she was crying for 50 minutes straight!" he laughed with joy. Everyone flew into chuckles, even Marky, as Anna blushed hard, trying not to laugh as she even thought that was pretty hilarious. The two siblings continued to joke about each other, as everyone was having a particularly good time. Unfortunately, a group of kids would come to the Watterson's house, as the lovers held hands. They would soon find the truth about who they really were to each other.

_**At the Thompson house…**_

Frank the hare kept panting as he closed the door, using all the locks to secure it shut. He quickly ran to his room, locking it shut as he slowly made his way to his bed to get some rest. Unfortunately, as he lifted up the bed sheet, he saw Anais, who had been waiting for him.

"Hi Frank! Did you miss me?" Frank could only scream in fright as he escaped the room. He ran to the front door, unlocking everything, only to be dragged by Anais. "Come on Frank, let's play!" Frank screamed as he was dragged back in his bedroom. His screams echoed through the dim room…

* * *

><p><em>A.N. – Finally! After a LONG time (cannot stress that enough, it's been like a month or something!) I got back here! My addiction in making art is too much! I gotta rest on that for now. I'm still here, and I always will, so please stay tuned for the next update, which will come out when God knows when. The next chapter, sadly, is going to be the last one. But the next chapter will be filled with truth, chaos and mystery. Oh, and LOTS of destruction. :)<em>


End file.
